Friends, Dinner and a Doctor?
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Detective Martinez is going out for the first time in a long time. But instead of with a date it is a night out with the Girls. Who better to spend an evening with than Kate Beckett, Lanie Parish, and Jenny Ryan?


Jo yawned and stretched her catatonic muscles. Staring at paperwork for the past couple hours really took it out of her. She looked at her watch as she yawned again, smiling she grabbed her jacket and headed to the locker room.

4...17...8

The harsh florescent light fell on her beautiful red evening dress. Tonight is going to be about fun and friends. No paperwork, no formaldehyde, no dead bodies (hopefully). Jo Martinez is going out for a night on the town with two friends she is so thankful to have made. Her phone buzzed with her warning alarm and a text.

The text came from Lanie Parish, the only other M.E. that Henry found he could easily work with beside Lucas.

_Running late_ :(, Lanie wrote, _Be there as soon as possible_.

Another text came in, this one from Kate Beckett-Castle. _Understandable_ :) _Still trying to ditch the husband._

Jo smiled at her academy chum, even through the single tear. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of Kate but still missed Sean. She didn't want to think about that. Tonight, for her first-time, in a long time, she is going out to have fun. She looked at her reflection and winked.

Outside the precinct she tried to hail a taxi. One pulled up next to her and as she moved to grab the knob, the door it opened on its own.

"Jo?"

"Henry?" She become conscious of herself and blushed. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Um..." he hesitated, "Oh paperwork." Jo smirked at sudden lack of propriety as he looked her over. His appraisal felt good; She hadn't dressed up or gave herself reason to feel pretty since she lost Sean. Now that she knew she could turn the head of the infallible Dr. Henry Morgan she figured it may be fun to try it again in the near future.

"Like it," she asked. Henry snapped out of his stupor, the blush on his cheek proved his embarrassment.

"Red is a color that suits you well, Detective,"

Smiling she replied, "We're off the clock, Henry."

"In that case, you look stunning, Jo. I envy the man that has your attention tonight."

She smirked at his grand gesture. "There is no need for that, Henry."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm actually going on a girls night."

His eyes widened is confusion, "May I ask who with?"

"You may. Detective Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct and Medical Examiner Lanie Parish."

"Well Jo," he picked up her hand and kissed it, "have a wonderful time."

"Thanks," she felt the blush in her cheeks. Quickly, she turned to get in the cab he'd just evacuated. After giving directions to the cabbie she sat back and smiled.

* * *

Lanie showed up with a ginger tinted blond in tow. "Sorry, we're late." She smiled, "But I didn't think it was right to have a girls night without our favorite Ryan."

"Jenny," Kate squealed and hugged the new addition. "Thanks for coming."

Jo got to her feet and Lanie made the introductions. "Jenny, this is Detective Jo Martinez of 11th precinct. Jo this is Jenny Ryan, Detective Kevin Ryan's lovely wife."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Detective Martinez."

"Please call me, Jo."

"Then call me, Jenny." Jo smiled in agreement.

Clinking glasses filled the air, low murmurs could be heard from the patrons all around, and the sultry tones of Dean Martin whispered above it all. The girls had earned a fancy night out, and Lanie chose the swankiest place she could feel comfortable in. Jo and Kate agreed because they wanted a reason to dress up.

"Alright, Ladies," Jo began once they were all seated. "How are we paying?" Jenny and Lanie were reaching for their purses.

Kate beat them to it, "Dinner's on Nikki Heat tonight, Ladies."

"What? No," Jenny protested.

"Yes," Kate confirmed, "Rick owes me from our strip poker game last week. I'm just calling in the debt."

Once payment was taken care of, a night of stories, giggling and teasing began.

Lanie had been describing a moment with Perlmutter when she got interrupted by the arrival of an unexpected bottle of wine. The four ladies looked among each other hoping that it came from one of them. Silent accusing looks explained that no one would claim responsibility for the purchase. They were smart enough and had enough enemies to know not to drink any of it. The waiter saw their hesitation and explained, "The gentlemen to your left about three tables over ordered the wine. A beautiful wine for beautiful women."

Eight pairs of sparkling eyes scanned the room for their admirers. The search didn't last long for they were staring back. Jo started giggling first, she had been the first to lock eye contact with one of the gentlemen. He wore his usual black two piece suit and gray scarf. Jo picked up the glass that the waiter poured for her in a silent toast to the doctor. The others found the gentlemen and joined in.

Jenny turned to her friends and smirked, "So much for a girls night."

"At least they gave us a couple hours before cutting in," Lanie agreed.

"I should've know Castle would've tried to assert himself in my lovely evening," Kate mockingly groaned.

"I'm trying to figure out why Henry's here," Jo thought she whispered. The girls gave her funny looks. She knew what they were going to say she just didn't know if she believed it.

A handful of shadows fell across the table. "May we join you?" Standing above them were four well dressed gentlemen; Richard Castle, Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito and Henry Morgan. Each of the romantically affiliated couples accepted a kiss from their partner. Henry winked at Jo as he sat next to her.

Dinner became livelier than ever and no one regretted the invasion. Jo couldn't believe how easily Henry opened up. Toward the end of the night Henry turned to Jo with a smile, "Jo... would you allow me the pleasure of seeing you home?"

"Smooth Henry," Castle joked.

"Of course, Henry," Jo rescued. "I'm getting tired anyway." The two said their good nights and Jo told the ladies that she had some ideas for the next Girls Night. Once outside Jo picked up Henry's hand and dragged him along towards the curbed taxi.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question, Henry," Jo said tentatively.

"Of course."

"How did you come to be there tonight?"

Henry smiled putting Jo at ease as only he can. "Mr. Castle called me about an hour after running into your. He thought I would interested in crashing your party."

"You obviously were."

"Free dinner, good conversation and a beautiful companion... I would never turn that down."

Jo blushed under his watchful eye, "Thank you, Henry."

"My pleasure, Jo."

Once they were in front of the antique shop Jo gained some courage. "Next time, let's forget the others." she leaned against her seat belt and pecked his cheek.

Henry's eyes twinkled with delight, "Deal, Jo."

"Good night, Dr. Morgan."

"Good night, Detective Martinez."


End file.
